What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Lost Media
The Gumazing Gum Girl!: JAM! The Gumazing Gum Girl!: JAM! is a lost Gumazing Gum Girl television special. It's also slightly different to the one released on home video as "The Gumazing Gum Girl: 30 Wonderful Years". In it, it shows a blue sky background with Rico's voice-over saying the title before the theme song. Also, some of the songs are performed by various celebrities. The credits are also slightly different but longer. However, it gets lost. The Rico Gomez Adventures (GBC game) The Rico Gomez Adventures is an unreleased video game based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! comic series, developed for the Game Boy Color handheld system by Disney Interactive, and was set for a 1998 release. Smoot deleted scenes Smoot is a 1999 comedy animated feature length film based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! comic book series, after in the film development where the creators reported that many scenes where deleted and alternate when it was destroyed. List of deleted scenes and other related # The title of the movie was originally called as Smoot: Ink Breaks Loose but the MPAA reject the title of it due to "Ink breaks loose" is not acceptable and just retitled as Smoot. # The cat was originally going to accompany the boys to the battlefield as it shown in the trailer, but his role was cut down and he gets left in attic in the finished product. # The opening number was originally titled "Goin' to the Movies" and had much different lyrics. Also, originally there were going to be two songs called "Something Must Be Done," one sung by the adults and the other by Ms. Smoot; they were replaced with "Blame Dragia" and "What Would I Do?," respectively. # Natalie was given a subplot in underworld where Diablo Man challenged him to find Geosmores proofs-of-purchase in order to get a wish granted. In the end, he opts to use them to wish everyone back to life. This was dropped, and instead Diablo Man lets him make a wish due to having been freed of his loveless relationship. # Christophe the Mole was originally debuted at "The Resistance" meeting, digging up through the floor to get in. # The film was said to start with Ernest being executed, setting up his appearance in underworld later on. Phil's line "How 'bout: 'Get me out of this chair!' How'sat for last words?" was originally going to be Ernest's line in this scene. # Ravi outright broke up with Gabby in the original drafts, over him liking Terry and Phil more than being serious. The advice Gabby gets towards the end to win her back is simply to "Give her ice cream". # Instead of Pinchy the Cat jumping and falling and bumped by a car (with a extra humor as the car owner turn off the alarm), he would take out a water gun and shoot himself with a jelly. This was rejected by the MPAA due to the violent nature of the scene, necessitating the replacement. # In the finished product, Gabby suddenly winds up face-down in a puddle after being thrown by an explosion. Earlier drafts show that he ran after the explosion and got lost in a forest, before she'd trip and fall. This was likely cut for time purposes. # The "Teaching Safety" was originally going to be called "Danger" instead. This would've landed the movie an PG rating, so it became the "Teaching Safety" we all know and love. The Rico Gomez Adventures (Mexican Spanish Dub) In 1998, The Rico Gomez Adventures began airing in Spanish on the Mexican channel Televisa. The company that dubbed it was Audiomaster 3000, a studio owned by Televisa that dubbed many foreign shows into Latin American Spanish. This dub covered the first two seasons of the series. This dub was not in very high favor with Latin American audiences. The poor ratings and reception lead to the dubbing being discontinued. Around the same time, another Latin American Spanish dub (produced in Miami, Florida) had began airing on Locomotion, dubbed by BVI Communications for season 1 and part of season 2, and Globecast Hero Productions for the remainder of its season 2. It found greater success due to the fact that it was less softened in the profanity department. This dub would shift through various ADR studios afterwards, and channel-hopped from Locomotion to MTV Latinoamerica in its eighth season. The Rico Gomez Adventures "200/201" original cuts "200" and "201" are two Season 14 episodes of The Rico Gomez Adventures that were banned after their original airing. Both of them follow Tom Cruise and many other celebrities on the show teaming up to destroy South Park. The celebrities want Gum Rodent's goo because he is the only celebrity able to be shown without being made fun of. This seems like a small thing, but it caused series creators Craig McCracken to receive threats from radical gum wad groups. In "200", the only censorship done was saying crosswords. In "201", however, the following things were censored: * Major crosswords At first, only one aspect of the uncut episode had surfaced. Rico Gomez: The Stick of Truth beta-content Rico Gomez: The Stick of Truth is a 2014 role-playing video game about the new kid playing a game with the boys that leads to all kind of stuff. It was rated as one of Trey Parker and Matt Stone's best creations. However, development took 4 years and a bit was removed from the game. These removed things involve: More character developing for Scoopy. Removed due to plot spoiler concerns. Sylvia the Sloth was supposed to appear, but she was cut for unknown reasons, and her role in the story was not known. Stage Mom: Road to Indiana (Alternate Versions) Tommy 'Tiny' Lister Jr. was originally going to play the role of Teetsi. He mentioned he was going to be in the movie in this interview for The Dark Knight. He also mentioned being in the movie in this video. However, the character was instead played by Fred Tatasciore in the final cut. There's no information on why he was suddenly replaced with another actor. Not only that but the studio has not released any of the audio. Gum Girl Base (2002 hard drive version) Gum Girl Base (Early Version) is a lost animated movie based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! comic books and the video game, Gum Girl Base, having been originally slated for a Christmas 2003 release. However, the hard drives that contained the film were stolen, and production was delayed for a decade. What's New, Gumazing Gum Girl! teaser promos In the summer of 2000, Disney Channel had the What's New, Gumazing Gum Girl! teasers for the show aired. The teasers would featured the characters of the show doing activities and chatting each other, the scenes shown were not from actual episodes (or the opening intro) of the show. * One teaser has Gabby filming Rico for a video he's making. * Another teaser has Gabby telling Natalie in the cafeteria that she's immature. * Another teaser has Ninja-Rina ordering pizza to Gum Girl at a pizza place. * Another teaser has Gumeff and Gabby running for class president. * Another teaser has Ninja-Rina chatting with Dr. Gomez (FOUND). * Another teaser has Gum Girl and Natalie having a fight. * Another teaser has Gabby and Ravi in front of everyone. Gum Girl promotional interruptions A promotion called "Gabby takes over Disney" on Disney Channel started, where they would interrupt several of their shows by switching out the audio or changing it to something entirely else. Many interruptions are found, which are displayed below. Existing General * During live action shows, Gabby would flip the frame upside down. Bear in the Big Blue House * In the episode "Falling For Fall", during the "Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater" story, Gabby replayed a scene of Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater drinking a pumpkin shake a few times. * In the episode "Listen Up", Gabby messes with the visuals and reverses the audio (FOUND) Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers * Gabby switched out the audio of a Chip 'n Dale episode with dogs barking. * Gabby changed Chip's, Dale's, Gadget's and Monterey Jack's hair into her's and accidentally turns into Rico when he tries to change the Flash's hair into her with a gun zapper. Unlike the other interruptions, this happened on April Fool's Day 2002. (FOUND) * Gabby forced the characters to speak Spanish. * In the episode "Out of Scale", instead of interrupting this episode, Gabby plays fetch with a dog, and later, the dog bites off a piece of the Disney screen bug. (FOUND) * Gabby blows up the screen bug. (FOUND) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * In the episode "Me and my Shadow", Gabby turned Pooh and Tigger into puppets with live-action. It happened again in "Find Her, Keep Her". (FOUND) * In the episode "Paw and Order", Gabby replays (or instant replay) the scene of Pooh and Eeyore coming out of a door by fast forwarding and rewinding it. * In the episode "Stripes", she rewinds and fast forwards the episode (including a part where Gabby laughs to Pooh three times), making it static like a VHS and glitchy voices in the process. * In the episode "Trap as Trap Can", he gives Tigger and Pooh her wig. * In the episode "Luck Amok", Gabby does the same thing as he did in the Chip 'n Dale episode "Out of Scale". (FOUND) * In the episode "My Hero", Margalo and Smokey dance in a straight line. The premiere "Gum Girl: The Voyage of Rico Gomez" starts July 2002. Aladdin (television series) * Gabby flipped the frame upside-down. The Little Mermaid (television series) * Gabby gives Eric her wig. PB&J Otter * Peanut, Butter, and Jelly got turned into puppets by Gabby. (existence unconfirmed) Mickey Mouse Works * In the episode "Donald's Shell Shots", Gabby replayed the scene of Baby Shelby screaming. (existence unconfirmed) Recess * Gabby alters the episode. (FOUND) Just like the Chip 'n Dale hair one mentioned above, this interruption happened on April Fools' Day 2002. The Weekenders * Gabby gives the Weekenders her wig and accidentally turns into Rico. Doug * Gabby glitches the episode. House of Mouse * Gabby replaces the episode's audio with the sounds of cows mooing. Lost General * Gabby would sometimes flip the screen bug upside down. The bumpers * During some “Classic” bumpers (and some “Modern” bumpers), Gabby would make the announcer speak Japanese. This is the only known evidence of Disney Channel Japan existing. * Gabby would make the announcer speak backwards. * Gabby would glitch up the bumper so badly, that a bumper would become an unrecongnizable mess. * Gabby would make a bumper a puppet, turning it into a foam block on a stick. * Gabby would switch the channel to Playhouse Disney, before the announcer phases back in, blurting out "Hey! You can't do that! This is Disney Channel! Not Playhouse Disney!". Kim Possible * Gabby would replace Ron’s voice with cows mooing. * The intro would be sped up near the halfway mark, with Gabby getting bored. Lilo and Stitch * Gabby would turn Stitch orange, and replace her barks with meows. * Gabby would play certain scenes in reverse. * Gabby, just like in Kim Possible, would speed up the intro. Darkwing Duck * Gabby would flip the screen upside down. * Gabby would show the never before seen pilot. DuckTales * Gabby would glitch up the 5th episode. 101 Dalmatians * Gabby would make Lucky speak German. * Most bumpers would never be shown. * Very rarely, Gabby would make Pongo speak Japanese, or even rarer, Korean. More evidence proving that Disney Channel Japan exists. What's New, Gumazing Gum Girl!: The Street They Live On (uncut version) "The Street They Live On" is a celebration of 40 years of The Gumazing Gum Girl!. In the special, Gum Girl has a special day, thinking about her hometown. The special contains clips from classic Gumazing Gum Girl episodes, a special musical number sung by the Gumazing Gum Girl cast members, and a timeline sequence which pays tribute to some of the greatest moments of The Gumazing Gum Girl!. What was edited out/altered on video and iTunes * Gum Girl Montage (DVD, but not VHS: the montage is shortened and replaces the synthesized-version of the "The Gumazing Gum Girl Theme" with the standard Gum Girl montage music) * Ten Flowers * Ten Turtles * Dance Myself to Sleep (On DVD, some of the celebrities were edited out) * 1963-2003 timeline sequence (cut from DVD) * End credits ("Clap, Clap, Clap" replaced "Do-ba-dee-do") Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja UK VHS Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja 'was released on VHS and DVD in the UK in July 2005, The UK VHS Is super duper rare and was rarely seen in charity shops, Like ''Scope and Age UK. Opening Previews (UK) * Paramount UK Warning (2003) * It is currently unknown what previews are included on the UK Version. Ninja-Rina: The Next Step (Lost Tagalog Dub) Ninja-Rina: The Next Step ''is an American animated television series based on ''The Gumazing Gum Girl! comic series. Produced primarily by Disney Channel, it first aired on May 3, 2011. On Philippines, it broadcasted on TV5 from 2013-2014. However, only few clips existed. Natalie and Rex In 2012, prior to its premiere, a complete list of season 2 episodes of Ninja-Rina: The Next Step was leaked online. Included in this list, strangely, was an unaired episode titled '''"Natalie and Rex", which later got abandoned due to the fact that the creators of the show thought that the episode was a complete waste of money, along with "My Mom", and the unaired version of "Pizza-Geddon". Very little about this episode has been released on the Internet, except for a single storyboard that was once on the website (alongside storyboards for the rest of the episode), which shows Natalie and her imaginary friend, Rex attacking Ninja-Rina and a shot of a ravaged city. Depressing Downer (Pre-wrote) "Depressing Downer" is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 3 of Ninja-Rina: The Next Step, an animated series produced by Disney Channel. The final product revolved around the people trying to cheer up Ninja-Rina, who was in an inexplicable bad mood. Ninja-Rina then gets mad and wishes for her mother to disappear, which they and the rest of Stockton do. Throughout the course of the episode, Ninja-Rina slowly goes insane as she walks around the empty town. However, the original draft of the episode was excessively dark, with creator Craig McCracken mentioning it as the reason why the episode was considerably rewritten. As of yet, details concerning the original draft haven't surfaced anywhere online and the only mention of it is on McCracken's Tumblr in a conversation with one of the show's fans. Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend deleted scenes Scrapped Characters * Clock * Happy Poo Deleted Scenes * Frank's dream with him falling down into the guy's mouth * Booby get drinks * Booby with his Clock (Booby's igor) * Booby eats the clock. * Booby and Bilibee shooting foods. * Alternate endings with live-action/animation. Casts * Michael Rispoli as Clock * Don Rickles as Happy Poo